


Sometimes, Things can be Easy

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Pre Relationship, same school shebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Teddy asks Billy out for the very first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Things can be Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's been confirmed they went to the same school and all

Teddy nibbled on his lower lip for what he realized was the umpteenth time in the past hour or so. He had debated with himself about this for a good while, and finally decided that day was the day. Finally, he'd confront Billy about a certain rumor regarding him that's been circulating their school for about as long as Teddy could remember.  
  
"Hey... can I ask you a question?" He asked, making Billy look up from the comic book he was reading.  
  
"Other than that one, you mean?" Billy retorted with a sly smile, making Teddy chuckle nervously.  
  
"Other than that one."  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
Now, true, Billy was a good guy as Teddy came to learn. And Teddy felt at ease around him, and it seemed that despite knowing each other for but a brief time, Billy felt the same. Still, it _was_ a rather sensitive question, and Billy could always refuse to answer, but that was that, and this was this, and this was Teddy putting his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Are the rumors about you true?"  
  
And that was a five-ton sledgehammer breaking the fragile calmness that usually defined their alone-time. Billy stared at Teddy wide eyed for a moment, fear flashing in his eyes before turning into grim acceptance.  
  
"'Am I gay', you mean?" Billy translated, sounding so bitter he almost sounded aloof. Teddy nodded hesitatingly.  
  
"...yes. I am."  
  
The answer was so simple, so eloquent in its banality that Teddy couldn't help but stare for a moment, almost charmed. The fact Billy confided in him was a whole other magical fact to consider and appreciate on itself some other time, but first Teddy wanted to relish this excitement that bubbled inside him before it turned into dread.  
  
"I'm going to stop your self-deprecating banter right now-" Because that's exactly what Billy seemed to be in the mood for. "And ask you if you wanna go out with me. Say, Saturday-ish."  
  
In that very moment Billy blinked, completely lost and bedaffled, Teddy could've sworn he never looked cuter.  
  
"I- uh- that- bwa?"  
  
"Is that a 'maybe'?" Teddy asked with a small shrug, some of his uncertainty returning. Seeing, however, how the blond seemed sincere and about as equally terrified, Billy relaxed and returned that bashful grin.  
  
"Yes. That's definitely a 'maybe'."  



End file.
